Tradeskills
The tradeskills are one of the main aspects of the game. There are six tradeskills in the game, which produce a variety of resources. It will be one of the primary income sources and you should therefore try to have your action bar in the top running as much as you can. Resource Tradeskills Each of the 4 gathering type trade skills allow you to gather resources that can be used for expedition specific boosts, or be sold on the market. Gathering: Gathering rewards plants per attempt. Mining: Mining rewards ore per attempt. Fishing: Fishing rewards fish per attempt. Woodcutting: Woodcutting rewards wood per attempt. Advantages to Resource Tradeskills: * Self-investment in perks, which can immensely boost one's progress in the game. * 5 separate market prices means if one tier's price suffers the other 4 make up for it/have the chance to increase themselves. * Not QUITE as reliant on maximizing Relic Resource Luck as early (although it is still very important). Disadvantages: * Forced to buy relics off of the market meaning two possible factors (resource sell price and relic buy price) influence the amount of relics received. * (Minor) It can be annoying to have to list 5 market entries each time you sell, especially if you play on mobile. * Fewer resource sinks in the game currently mean resource prices are very slowly falling. This WILL eventually stop but it's just something to look out for. Scouting The Scouting trade skill is a very useful skill in MQO. It's the only skill that gives you currency "Relics" that can be invested right back into trade skills. As a new player this can be preferable so that you never have to bother selling things on the market, and you can simply invest what you find back into your account. Scouting awards Landmarks on each action which function the same way as resources (there are 5 tiers of finding landmarks which are summed into one total). Finding 3,000 landmarks will award one relic. If you find more than 8,000 relics per action, you will gain 2 + 1 per 5,000 landmarks (3,000 for 1 relic, 8,000 for 2, 13,000 for 3 etc...). This carries over between actions, so if you gain 6k on one action and 7k on another, you'll gain 1 relic for the first, and the remaining 3,000 will be added to the second (and you would receive 2 relics). Scouting perks. Scouting also gives a few map perks. A list of them can you see here: Level 0 - 43 tiles view range Level 5 - Ability to see Monsters lvl 11-50 on the map Level 10 - 73 tiles view range Level 20 - Ability to see T1 resources on the map Level 25 - 121 tiles view range Level 40 - Ability to see Monsters lvl 51-100 on the map Level 65 - Shows the tile level and % to next level Level 75 - Ability to see T2 resources on the map Level 100 - 181 tiles view range Level 110 - Ability to see Monster lvl 101-250 on the map Level 125 - Ability to see T3 resources on the map Level 175 - Monsters 251-1000 on the map Level 200 - 253 tiles view range and the ability to see T4 resources on the map Level 300 - Ability to see Monsters lvl 1000+ on the map Level 400 - Ability to see T5 resources on the map Selling The Selling trade skill is one that simply yields gold per attempt, as in, you don't actually sell anything, yet you receive gold per attempt. On the surface it sounds great, however due to tier setup, it can be extremely ineffective as a form of early progression or money making. This is definitely advised as a skill that can be used later on in your account. One unique benefit of selling is that you can receive a reduction on your market taxes. Market taxes are 10%, and every selling level it falls by .01%, this stops at level 500, where you would then have a 5% market tax.